


Forced Desire

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Philinda Hot Stuff Challenge, SMUTTY SMUT, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda gets drugged with a heavy aphrodisiac, Phil offers his help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of-sex-pollen story so warning for some DUBIOUS CONSENT! I tried to make the sexual scenes as consensual as possible but due to the fact that Melinda is intoxicated in this story, she is not really capable to give informed consent. There’s also DIRTY TALK, ORAL SEX, FINGERING, CURSING and SEX, so … You’ve been warned.

She should’ve killed the guy who’d drugged her. Fucking aphrodisiac. Melinda May storms down the floor of the playground. The short black dress flatters around her thighs, her high heels click against the ground. She needs to get out of here before she bursts up in flames! Before she does something stupid.

Of course Phil chooses this moment to get out of his room. She’s not sure if she’s speeding up to jump his bones or to get past him quicker. She wants both. She wants to leave him far behind. He’s wearing a suit. She wants to tear it off him. She wants to grab his tie and pull him against her for a kiss. She wants his hands on her breasts, on her ass. She wants to feel him pounding into her. She wants to sink to her knees, pull out his cock and take him into her mouth. She wants to pull him to the floor and mount him.

Her nipples are hard. She’s so wet. Sore from fingering herself, from trying to get herself off, but all the orgasms she had just left her wanting more. She needs sex. But she wants, wants, _wants_ him. So very stupid to love him.

She doesn’t want him to see her like this, raging with desire.

Of course he steps in her way. She stops an arm-length away from him. She wants to rub herself against him.

“Where are you going?” He looks so worried.

Oh, fuck him and his good man behavior. She clenches her hands. Fuck him, that’s exactly what she wants. “Get out of my way,” she growls.

“Talk to me!”

“Fine,” she hisses and glares. “My whole damn body is on fire and I can’t get no release. “ She throws her hands in the air. “Not that I haven’t tried and since Ward is fucking Hydra, I’ll have to find somebody else to fuck tonight.”

He stares at her and she breathes heavily. He swallows and she wants to kiss his throat, to lick his skin.

“Take me,” he says.

“What?”

“Take me.”

Yes. She wants him so badly, it’s painful. She bites her lip before she says, “You’re not ready for this.” He isn’t. She wants to eat him up. “You don’t want this.” And she loves him.

“You might not need strings for sex, but you always need trust.” He approaches her like she’s something wild, his head tilted, his shoulders down. “You trust me. Let me help you.”

She tenses. “How very noble of you.” She doesn’t want to be a pity fuck. She hates this.

“Not really.” He swallows again. She wants to press her lips against his adams’ apple. This is terrible.

“You can’t be serious!”

“I’m your friend. Let me do this,” he pleads. “This is my fault. Let me help you.”

She shakes her head. He’s feeling guilty because the guy he had trusted had drugged her and she loved him. This was a terrible idea. “Phil …”

“Take me!”

“I can’t …” She takes a breath. She still wants him. “I need …” She needs him. She loves him.

“I’ll leave you satisfied, I promise.” He touches her arm. Her eyes fall shut.

“Let me help you,” he says softly. Her whole body tingles.

She opens her eyes and glares at him again. “You better back out now or I’ll take you up on it.”

He smiles. “My room or yours?”

And she stops fighting. “Yours.” She wants to be able to run from him afterwards. She doesn’t want to watch him leave her behind.

He takes her hand and she follows him back to his room.

He doesn’t let go of her hand, not even when he takes out his keycard and opens the door. Not even when he closes the door behind them. His hand is sweaty, but so is hers.

She wants to tell him she loves him but this isn’t about that. His face is just blank. She can’t read him.

“I could find someone else,” she says. She’s so wet for him, her juices are running down her leg.

He squeezes her hand. “Do you want someone else?”

She loves him. He lets go of her hand and runs his hands over her bare arms. She shivers.

“Do you want to be kissed?” he asks.

Not like this. She wants him to love her.

He stares at her mouth.

She wants him to kiss her with love. She shakes her head.

He presses his lips together and nods. His hands run over her shoulders. Her eyelids flutter and she grabs the lapels of his jacket.

“I need,” she gasps.

He puts his left hand on her waist and slips his right one underneath her skirt.

She hisses and spreads her legs, when his fingers graze her folds.

“How’s this?” He cups her sex and presses his palm against her clitoris.

It’s fucking fantastic! “More, please …”

“Like this?” He runs a finger through her labia. His palm rubs against her clit.

“Yes!” Her hands move up to his shoulders, where she holds on to him for support. Her knees are weak. She stumbles backwards until she feels solid wall against her back. She leans her head against it. Her eyes are closed. She’s seeing stars, when he pushes a finger inside of her.

“Gosh, you’re so slick …” His voice is close to her ear, she can feel his breath on her skin. He adds a second finger and keeps pumping into her. “Can I kiss your neck?” he asks.

“Yes, Phil, yes, more …”

He groans, then she feels his lips on her skin. He nibbles on her, kisses, sucks, licks. She stretches her neck to the side just to grand him more space. She gasps. She moans. She’s probably way too loud.

Inside her, he tilts his fingertips and scratches that perfect spot. She keens his name. His palm moves against her clit with every thrust of his fingers.

“Like that, love,” he whispers in her ear, before he sucks on her earlobe.

“Phil!”

His fingers keep thrusting. This is so good. She’s so close.

“Just like that,” he rasps. “Let it go.”

She digs her fingers into his shoulders and screams as she comes.

“You’re so beautiful.” He licks her throat. “You feel so good.”

He pumps into her until she calms down. She sighs. She feels less tense now. When she opens her eyes, she looks directly in his. His face is flushed.

She moans with loss, when he pulls his fingers out. His left hand squeezes her hip. He lifts his right hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean. His eyes close and he makes a humming noise. Because of her. Because of how she tastes. Her insides tighten with desire again. She loves this man so much.

He takes his fingers out of his mouth, opens his eyes and smiles. She cradles his face in her hands but she doesn’t kiss him. She wants to, badly. Instead she nibbles on his jaw line. He groans. His arms wrap around her waist. He pulls her against him. His hard cock presses into her hip. She wants him so much. New tension is building inside her.

She slips her right hand between their bodies to cup him through his trousers. He’s long and thick. He bucks into her hand. She wants to take him in her mouth.

“Please, more, Phil …” She rubs him firmer.

“Melinda …” His voice is soft and husky. He lets go of her waist. Good, they can get rid of his stupid pants together faster. Better yet, just take out his cock so he could fuck her against the wall behind her. Gosh, yes. That would be perfect.

She opens his belt buckle with both hands. She can’t wait to see him. She can’t –

He grabs her wrists and pulls her hands over her head and presses them against the wall. She hisses.

His mouth returns to her neck. “Not like this,” he says. “This is for you.” His mouth closes around her earlobe and he sucks on it. She bucks her hips towards him. He moves his hands down her arms to her sides, down, down, until he grabs her waist and lifts her up.

She keens and wraps her legs around his hips. His cock presses against her folds, she’s probably leaving a wet stain on his trousers. His fault for not getting rid of them! She needs to feel him inside her. She’s so empty. He walks with her and he maneuvers them so she lands on top of him as they fall on his bed. She kisses his throat. She wants to kiss his mouth. She wants to taste him. She doesn’t. She loves him.

He rolls them around and she groans at the pressure against her clit, when he settles between her legs, thrusting his hips into her. His stupid pants need to go now. All his stupid clothes had to go! She wants to feel his skin and he is still wearing his jacket.

He lifts himself up until he kneels between her spread thighs. Her skirt is wrapped around her waist and her sex is exposed. Her folds glistening with her juices. She doesn’t care. She just needs him to be naked too. She needs him to fill her up, to fuck her.

She runs her hands over his legs, her right hand brushes over his cock on her way up and she gives it a squeeze, making him groan, before she moves on to unbutton his jacket. Together they take it off him. They’re both panting.

He shifts down the bed. He takes off her shoes with gentle hands.

“Phil, just …” She needs him close, not further away!

His hands glide up her thighs to her hips. His right hand moves between her legs again. He spreads her, teases her with his fingers. She groans. This isn’t enough.

“Can I use my mouth on your pussy?” he asks. His index finger dips into her.

Oh my gosh! “Yes,” she gasps. He shifts again until he’s laying on his stomach between her spread legs. To see him like this takes her breath away. He kisses her inner thigh first. She keens when he licks through her folds. His mouth settles on her clit and he sucks. His right index finger is pumping into her. She buries her hands in his hair to hold her to him and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She comes fast and hard. He doesn’t pull away, his licks get softer. She’s oversensitive by now, but his tongue is tender. She lets go of his head to massage her breasts. He makes her come again with just his mouth. And again.

She’s spent. Her whole body feels like jelly, but she’s happy. Satisfied.

He kisses her inner thigh. Her knee. And then he’s just gone. She hears how he starts the shower in the bathroom.

And reality has her back. Damn. Damn. Damn.

She hates that he flees from her. She hates that her body is to weak to run. She tries to calm her breathing. She won’t cry. She’s just exhausted.

She loves him.

And he doesn’t.

She pulls down her skirt.

He didn’t even fuck her. He wanted to. His body wanted her. But he …

She wonders if this was him being faithful to Audrey. Being jealous of the woman who doesn’t know he’s alive makes her feel even more pathetic.

She regrets this already. Knowing what he feels like, what he tastes like won’t make things any easier.

She should be used to this heart break. And she is. Sort of. Why must she always want so much? If she could do something to fall out of love right now, she would.

The shower stops. Fortunately she has enough strengths to sit up. Her arms are shaky. Her legs feel like dead weight.

He’s wearing a plain grey shirt and black sweat pants when he returns. His hair is wet. And she wants him again.

Stupid, stupid body. She wants to kiss him. She wants to lay on this bed with him and touch him all over.

She looks away and pulls her legs under her body to one side. “I’ll leave,” she mumbles. She doesn’t recognize her own voice. It’s small and husky.

“You could stay,” he says.

She swallows. “Let’s not make this into something it’s not.”

“What’s wrong?” He sounds so honestly worried for her, it breaks her heart again. Damn.

“Nothing. I’m grateful, I’m …” Her legs won’t support her yet.

He walks up until he stands in front of the bed. In front of her. “Stay,” he says. “Stay the night.”

She glances at him, her lips pressed together. She wants him so much! She loves him so much.

He nods. “I understand. It’s just … I understand …” His shoulders sink. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Please, Phil …”

“Everything you want.” He looks at her.

“Phil, you didn’t even … “ She sighs. She wants to cuddle up in his arms. She wants to trace the lines of his face with her fingers and kiss every one of them. Damn. She bites her lip. “You were eager to get away.”

“This was about you.” He comes closer and stops in front of the bed. “This was _for_ you.”

“Noble again.” She wants this to be about them.

He frowns. “You think I don’t want you?” He takes a breath and throws his hands in the air. “If you weren’t here just because you’ve been drugged, I would’ve just fucked you instead of jacking off like a boy under the shower,” he growls.

Her eyes widen. “You …?” Her heart is pounding.

“If this would go my way you’d be naked right now and I’d be between your legs, eating you out, making you come again.” He shakes his head. His arms are pressed against his sides, his hands clenched. “You’re so fucking beautiful when you come. And how you taste …”

“Phil …”

“And I’d kiss you,” he says and lifts his chin. “I’d _really_ kiss you. I want to kiss you so much. I want to be inside you so much.” He sighs.

Yes. Oh gosh, yes. She’s burning for him again. He just stares at her. This time she’ll have him naked. She needs to feel his skin against hers. She unzips her dress at the side and pulls it over her head.

He gasps. “Damn, you’re beautiful.”

“Come here.” She reaches out for him and he kneels on the bed.

“Please don’t regret this,” he mumbles.

She pulls him closer by his shirt. “Kiss me.”

He does. His hands wander into her hair as his lips move against hers. She opens his mouth with her tongue and tastes herself on him. He groans. She could kiss him like this for hours, but she needs him _now_. She breaks away to pull his shirt over his head. He lifts his arms for her this time. Together they rid him of his pants.

He hisses when she takes his cock into her hand and strokes him. He’s hard again. And he’s beautiful. He cradles her face and kisses her. They sink to their sides and she lifts her leg over his.

“I’m clean,” she says. “I’m on contraception.”

He kisses her gently. “I’m clean,” he says.

He strokes her hair and kisses her, while she guides him inside of her. Finally. He feels perfect. They rock against each other. she places her hand on his hip. He kisses her cheeks, her chin, her eyelids. Pressure builds inside her again, but she can’t get enough friction like this.

“Harder,” she whispers against his lips.

He groans. He rolls them over and starts pumping. Deep, slow thrusts.

She cups his ass and squeezes. “Yes!”

He tilts his hips and suddenly the angle is _just_ right. He pumps into her twice before she screams his name. Her walls clench around his cock. He comes inside her.

Afterwards he rolls them back on their sides. They are wrapped up in each other. She loves this and he doesn’t let go. He pulls her closer against him. She nestles her head against his shoulder. It’s a nice spot to rest her head. If she turns a little she can kiss his collar bone.

“What happens now?” she asks.

“You could stay.” His hands splay on her back. “You could sleep here with me. Stay.”

“And after that?” She draws patterns over his chest, his scar. He lets her.

“Whatever you want,” he says.

She wants a future. She wants more than just sex. “I love you.”

His head shots up from the pillows. “What?”

It’s too early for confessions. she’s not sure if he’ll ever be ready. If he wants to hear these words from her. “Nothing.” She lifts herself up a little to look at him. “I’d like to stay.” It’s dangerous, but she’s greedy.

“No, please.” He cups her face with his right hand. “Please say that again.” He sounds desperate.

“I love you.”

He takes a breath. His thumb caresses her cheek. “I love you,” he says. “I love you so much.” He kisses her again.

And she’s content.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS to sammyanne24 for betaing this so quickly! And thanks to all of you for your great support and encouragement. You guys are the best! I hope, you enjoyed this! And I’m dying to hear your thoughts!


End file.
